Residente Beyblade - Código Hiwatari
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Presente de Aniversário para Anamateia. O seu avô finalmente morreu e Kai Hiwatari tem tudo...mas seria muito mais feliz se Tyson Granger parasse de lhe sugerir que a sua companhia fizesse um jogo de survival horror com câmara fixa e controlos tanques...até ele tentar um desses (Inspirado por Resident Evil)
Kai Hiwatari levou uma mão à cabeça.

"Tyson, essa é muito possívelmente a ídeia mais idiota que já ouvi sair de sua boca! E acredite, já ouvi bastantes ideias idiotas vindas da tua boca."

Tyson Granger, o rapaz que havia trazido a ídeia e que a tinha levado a Kai Hiwatari, para a submeter ao seu rigoroso processo de aprovação não pode evitar o gemido de queixume que lhe passou pela boca. Parecia que Kai Hiwatari estava decidido a fazer com que ele não fosse sair dali com as suas ídeias - ou o seu orgulho. - Intactos.

"Mas...mas… - Tyson Granger tentou continuar, ainda certo de que a sua ídeia tinha potential e de que podia ser salvaguarda se ele apenas pudesse mostrar a Kai o quanto ela era possívelmente interessante. - Ele moveu um braço na direção de Kai para lhe indicar que o devia seguir, mas Kai abanou o braço, que tinha a sua a bebida, cuidadosamente para não a despejar, ou deixar uma pinga cair no chão. Era claro que não planeava seguir o outro homem.

"Muito bem! Como Queiras!" - Tyson virou-se, rompante, aproveitando para tirar alguma da comida de uma das bonitas empregadas que passavam, bem, não apenas alguma, mas sim quase o tabuleiro inteiro, Tyson ainda era Tyson. - "she gu aho gheres!" - Ele engoliu - "Quer dizer, se tu não o queres tenho a certeza que alguém o irá querer!"

Kai abanou a cabeça, esquecendo-se completamente da conversa, Tyson era assim, impulsivo, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para o atingir, afinal ele era o dono de uma das maiores conglomerações do mundo, tinha fama, poder, e era um dos maiores Bladers do mundo...e Tyson nunca o aceitara realmente.

Parecia que todas as semanas Tyson lhe ligava com uma nova ídeia para eles fazerem dinheiro...embora Kai fosse disposto a tentar das primeiras vezes, ainda era amigo, e investira inclusive em reconstruir a vila primordial de Ray e em ajudar a mãe de Max nos seus projetos ciéntificos, como ajuda, os projetos de Tyson, normalmente eram sempre idiotas. Um jogo de zombies de sobrevivência horror com controlos de tanque e câmara fixada poderia ter sido bom...há 20 anos atrás, dinossauros? Ótimo! Mas a sua ideia de viagens no tempo para salvar essa tal de Regina...quando ele tinha certeza que a franchise era de outra pessoa…

Não, a verdade era que Tyson sempre fora preguiçoso, e uma das facetas disso fora as vezes em que jogara com Kenny ou "Chefe" seus videojogos, e agora que Kai tinha dinheiro, ele queria ver seus jogos de sonho refeitos ou feitos. Mas Kai não podia investir seu dinheiro, milhões de doláres em algo que quase de certeza falharia. Ele nem programadores tinha, além de Kenny.

Que ele contratara. Kenny era o seu chefe de pesquisa, mas ele sabia que ele era importunado por Tyson para por Dizzy nos seus testes de videojogos. E embora etiqueta lhe dissesse que não podia por o ex-campeão do mundo (EX, ele recuperara o título, depois), no chão, Kai não queria mais nada do que atirar o gordo japonês ao chão e dar-lhe uma série de combos de um dois para o fazer calar-se.

Mas esta era a festa dele, e não a queria arruinar porque Tyson não sabia manter as suas ideías para si mesmo. Ele olhou à volta, ali estava Ray, claro, com duas mulheres, perto dele, e ali estava max, com Mariam, como nos velhos tempos, aquilo tinha pegado. O cabelo dele destacava-se pelos pretos da multidão.

"Então isso é um não?" - Kai conseguia sentir os tendões a sobressair-lhe no punho, à medida que o apertava, para não esmurrar o outro homem. Apesar do fato ser novo Tyson ainda mal cabia nele. Era suposto ele ter-se mantido em forma, mas, ao contrário da forma leve, jovial, mas madura e musculada de Kai, ele estava a saltar pelas costuras com gordura.

"Sim Tyson...é um não…" - Kai murmurou as palavras por entre os seus dentes, mas, mesmo com o seu sotaque, elas eram compreensíveis, até que Tyson puxou algo da parte de trás do bolso. Kai não sabia como algo lhe cabia nos bolsos sem se partir em dois, se tivesse que adivinhar ele acharia que nem um cartão de plástico lá caberia, mas ele conseguiu tirar de lá uma consola inteira.

Uma consola portátil mas mesmo assim!

"Isto é a minha Vita! Tem o Resident Evil 1 instalado! Era algo do género que queria que a tua companhia criasse" - Kai sentia uma vontade enorme de atirar o aparelho do topo do alto edíficio para o chão centenas de metros abaixo. Mas, em vez disso, acabou a sua bebida e poisou-a. Pegando no pequeno portátil. - Pode ser díficil de perceber já que quando saiu tu estavas na…

"Eu sei onde estava, Tyson, não o menciones…" - Ele estava feliz que o velho tivesse finalmente morrido, não precisava que Tyson reviesse essas memórias. Muito Obrigado.

Kai começou o jogo, a narrativa era rídicula e as cutscenes e vozes eram do pior que havia, mas, na sua opinião isso adicionava ao charme, agarrava o aparelho com tanta força que moldava o plástico. Não que importasse, podia sempre subsitui-lo.

As coisas começaram a ficar tensas. Não chegou muito longe. Mas ele conseguiu finalmente ver o charme da coisa.

"Não te digo que não. Somos uma companhia tecnológica, mas um jogo destes não nos deve facturar muito no orçamento, especialmente se toda a gente for tão nostálgica como tu…" - Kai olhou para Tyson que tinha um sorriso tolo na cara. - "Tira-me esse sorriso tolo da cara, isto não é um sim, eu passo o jogo pelo Kenny. - Já que era o superior dele e lhe pagava o ordenado, Kai nunca chamava chefe a Kenny. - "Vejo umas estimativas. Talvez troque os zombies por vampiros, e lobisomens ou dinossauros...Não esperes mais que uma cópia gratuita."

Mas para Tyson, que herdara o dojo do seu avô, isso não interessava, teria algo que jogar, não interessava o que Kai dizia, e isso era a melhor parte. Ele tinha sido mordido pelo bicho da série.

 **Notas de autor: Mais uma vez presente de aniversário para Anamateia, já é dia 24 de Março em Portugal. Esta é sobre Kai Hiwatari financiado um jogo Resident evil no estilo dos dois primeiros, porque re6...não sei, se gostou, há um botão em baixo para reviews...pensamentos? Obrigado!**


End file.
